Un giro en el destino
by ezejo123
Summary: Una mision especial encomendada al maestro de las cartas parece una cosa sencilla para él, pero tras esa sencillez se esconde algo que podria cambair el destino de todo Runaterra para siempre. Este es mi primer fic y acepto las sugerencias.


Capítulo1: La dama de la fortuna siempre me sonrió … o al menos eso pensaba antes de ver esa daga atravesándome mi estómago .Pero ustedes nunca entenderán como yo, el gran Twisted Fate, la persona más escurridiza de todo Valoran ,termino en esta situación ,salvo que les cuente mi historia. Todo empezó una noche en una taberna en Aguas Estancadas .Esa noche la fortuna me acompañaba ya que estaba ganando todas las rondas en un juego de póker con unos marineros borrachos .La noche avanzaba tranquilamente y mis bolsillos se llenaban con el dinero de los pobres marineros ,hasta que ella apareció ,con una decisión en la mirada tan potente que apartaba a todos los marineros en el camino ,estaba escoltada por un hombre joven ,de figura esbelta ,que trataba de ocultarse detrás de un sombrero y una capa , pero su espada que lo acompañaba lo delataba .Lentamente empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba ,dándome cuenta de eso les dije: -En esta mesa solo se puede participar con apuestas ,así que si no tienen algo bueno para perder ,los invito a retirarse. –Fate-dijo ella con algo de desprecio en la voz-sabes perfectamente que una general de Jonia nunca entraría en este sucio agujero para buscar a una rata. –Irelia ,como sabrás no es muy fácil convencerme ,necesito algunos… incentivos-respondí mostrando una sonrisa confiada . –Y tú conoces perfectamente la ley que me prohíbe contratar con oro a mercenarios… pero él si puede-dijo Irelia mirando a su escolta. –Fate en esta bolsa hay 500 monedas de oro ,espero que eso sea suficiente para motivarte-y diciendo el me arrojo una bolsa que cayó en la mesa. –Veo Yasuo que tienes muy buenas facultades para convencer a los hombres-respondí contando el oro-pero no aceptare una misión que no conozco. –Aquí no-dijo Irelia-las paredes tienen ojos y oídos ,y cualquiera puede ser un espía . Veámonos en el palacio de gobierno Jonia en 4 días. –Y para que no te pierdas en el camino-habló Yasuo con un aire de desconfianza-allí te esperan otras 500 motivos para llegar a tu destino. Apenas terminó de dirigirme la palabra se fuero.

Me quede pensativo unos instantes para que haya venido Irelia en persona a contratar mi servicios debía de ser algo muy importante, y más aún si venía con Yasuo, porque hasta donde yo recordaba él era un exiliado perseguido por los jonios. Mientras estas ideas se barajaban en mi cabeza, en mis manos se barajaban unas cartas y en un movimiento me corte con una de ellas. Para muchas personas esto se podría simplemente tomar como un accidente, pero para mí era una señal de que mi suerte estaba cambiando, por lo tanto decidí abandonar la taberna y dirigirme a mi hogar, va si se puede decir que tenía un hogar.

En un momento concentre en mi un puñado de energía y en medio de una nube de carta , que seguro asombro a los marineros que allí se encontraban, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en un instante en mi humilde morada. Mi casa no tenia nada de especial o que mostrara que allí vivía una campeón de la Liga de Leyendas, pero yo soy una persona de gustos simples en lo que a decoración se refiere, estaba compuesta de una cama desecha, una cocina sucia, una pequeña heladera vacía junto a la cocina, un baño con la puerta entreabierta y un armario donde guardaba mi ropa, además había algo , un cofre, que no se podía ver a simple vista, sino solo por una vista peculiar como la mía ,era un pequeño regalo que me habían dado hace ya algún tiempo, cuando aún tenía gente de confianza. En ese cofre oculto tenía yo guardados mis más preciadas pertenecías: un amuleto que había sido un regalo de mi madre, un as de pica con el que le había ganado la partida en la que nos conocimos a Graves y un collar que pertenecía a un viejo amor, que siempre recordaba. En un momento quede sumido en la nostalgia, pero un pensamiento cruzo fugaz por mi mente y me recordó lo que tenía que hacer .Prepare un par de mazos encantados y el oro que había ganado "limpiamente" en esa última semana en las tabernas y emprendí la marcha hacia Jonia.

Jonia estaba protegida con un aura mística, lo que me impedía viajar utilizando mis habilidades tenía que conseguir un transporte. Una pequeña gracia me demostró que la fortuna seguía de mi lado, ya que al poco tiempo de buscar encontré un barco mercader que se dirigía hacia Jonia. Cruce con el capitán unas palabras y solté algunas de mis monedas y se me permitió viajar en su nave


End file.
